bettafishfandomcom-20200215-history
General Facts
About B. splendens usually grow to an overall length of about 5 cm , though some varieties reach 5-8 inches in length. Although known for their brilliant colors and large, flowing fins, the natural coloration of B. splendens is a dull green and brown, and the fins of wild specimens are relatively short. However, brilliantly colored and longer finned varieties (i.e. Veiltail; Delta; Superdelta; and Halfmoon) have been developed through selective breeding. This species lives approximately 2–5 years in captivity, generally between 3-4, rarely 5–6 years, fed with anabolics 7–9 years. Behaviour Males and females flare or puff out their gills cover (opercula) in order to appear more impressive, either to intimidate other rivals or as an act of courtship. Other reasons for flaring their gills is that they are startled by movement or change of scene in their environment. Both sexes will display horizontal bars (unless they are too light a color for this to show) if stressed or frightened; however, such a color change, common in females of any age, is very rare in mature males. Females often flare their gills at other females, especially when setting up a peckinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pecking_orderorder. Flirting fish behave similarly, with vertical instead of horizontal stripes indicating a willingness and readiness to breed (females only). In fact king Bettas flare their fins and gills as a sign of agression or flirting with other fish. Bettas sometimes require a place to hide, even in the absence of threats. They may set up a territory centered on a plant or rocky alcove, sometimes becoming highly possessive of it and aggressive toward trespassing rivals. On average, males are more aggressive. The aggression of this fish has been studied by ethologist and comparative psychologists. Siamese fighting fish will even respond aggressively to their own reflections in a mirror; use of a mirror avoids the risk of physical damage inherent in actual conflict, although it can lead to stress in some individuals. Like other fish, the fighter may respond to the presence of humans and become trained to respond to feeding cues (such as a hand placed over the water's surface). They are quite curious and will watch humans going about their business nearby. When plant leaves reach the surface, they are useful for males to base their bubble nests on. "Types of bettas" They are usually refered to their tail format rather than colour, here are the types that are known: *Veiltail (non-symmetrical tail, only two rays) *Crowntail (highly frilled or jagged rays, extended spiny rays, also called fringetail) *Combtail (less extended version of the crown tail, derived from breeding crown and veil tails) *Boxtyzard (full moon shape with red flairs) *Half-moon (large tail fin that forms a 180-degree or larger circle segment) *Short-finned fighting style (sometimes called "plakat") *Double-tail (the tail fin is split into two lobes and the dorsal fin is significantly elongated) *Delta tail (tail span is less than half-moon with sharp edges) *Fantail (a rounded delta tail) *Halfsun (Combtail with anal fin going 180 degrees, like a halfmoon) *Rosetail (halfmoon with so much finnage that it overlaps and looks like a rose) Wikipedia This article was taking out and placed in a better order from wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siamese_fighting_fish To Article